The Gray Cellist
by AmbarFlores
Summary: Octavia is a demisexual pony who struggles finding somepony who understands her to date. Until she meets Vinyl, a complete stranger who helps her finish a composition, and becomes her best friend.
1. Chapter 1

Canterlot, big city, busy and glowing at nighttime. Home of the powerful Princesses Celestia and Luna, who brought day and night to everypony's life.

Octavia was no different. And although she liked Celestia's cheerful day, she found all the inspiration she used in her cello pieces on Luna's mysterious moonlight.

And what a night it was. The snow fell gracefully on the ground, shining like fallen stars in the moonlight. It would have been a perfect night if not for the busy trotting of the many visitor hooves that day, shopping for fancy gifts in the streets of the city.

Octavia observed the crowd from her room, upstairs, looking through a wide window. Her Cello rested aside; papers were scattered all around the wooden floor. She was stuck in a new piece, and it's usual for her to open the window and look at the moon for a way out of her art blocks.

Still, all those ponies, making so much noise outside...

Not even such a bright moonlight could help her today.

A knock on the front door made her shift her attention. She looked down, and saw two mares and a basket waiting for her to welcome them.

She slowly trotted down, her hooves knowing who they would meet at the door, and trying to take Octavia away from such... Well…

Octavia stopped, and adjusted her purple bowtie before opening the door.

"Please, do com-"

"Tavi! Happy Hearth Warming's Eve's Eve's Eve, girl! We missed you!" All Octavia could see was Lyra Heartstring's mint green mane. The mare, as usual, had forgotten what personal space was, and was hugging Octavia tightly.

Lyra Heartrings met Octavia when both attended Music University, and became good friends since then.

"Hello, Octavia! Thank you very much for having us this year again, we appreciate it a lot." Bon Bon said with her sweet voice, carrying the basket full of sweets she would always bring to Octavia as her Hearth Warming's gift.

Sweet Drops was Bon Bon's real name, but as her most popular sweets were her bon bons, the nickname came and stood.

Lyra and Bon Bon were married, and would always come to Canterlot to buy Heart Warming gifts for their Ponyville friends. Octavia would always host them at her house, as she lived alone and had a spare room that she didn't mind sharing with them.

That was the reason for the first trip, at least. Lyra kept that annual because she knew Octavia felt a little alone living on her own in Canterlot. She had to stay there because of her work at the city's Orchestra, but she confessed she would like to move to Ponyville someday. Lyra hoped to make her company and lift her spirit a little bit with those visits.

"Happy Hearth Warming for you, Tavi!" Lyra said, giving the basket of sweet treats to her. "Two days earlier, as always. Oh and you should totally try Bon Bon's new Heart Caramels first, they are the best! And a perfect treat to give to a special somepony" Lyra grimed at Octavia when saying that sentence.

"Lyra…" Bon Bon scolded her for saying that.

Octavia was used to it; Lyra has been teasing her about it since they first met.

"Well thank you very much for this information! Actually, will you wait a second? I have to get to the nearest dance club and hook up with a complete stranger only for this night, than dump them." She smirked to Lyra. The only times she used sarcasm in her life were the times she had Lyra's company – afterall, Lyra was the one to teach her such technique.

"You two..." Bon Bon sighed, smiling.

Octavia first came out to Lyra as demisexual six years ago. After the pack of questions and the usual, she started to tease her constantly. It became a little annoying at first, but after the news went cold, she stopped. Scenes like that one still happen occasionally, though. But Octavia would always have a good comeback in her hooves.

Octavia helped them put the basket on the table, and led them to their room, even though they already knew where it was. After unpacking, they all gathered at the big, classy living room, sitting in the comfortable sofas by the huge fireplace.

"But seriously, Tavi. Haven't you ever dated anyone? You can still fall in love, can't you?" Lyra asked, unwrapping one of the basket sweets Octavia insisted on sharing with them.

"In theory, yes." She said. "But..."

"Ponies always go too fast for you, don't they?" Octavia agreed with Bon Bon.

"Every time I explained that I was demiromantic, that I would only feel prepared for deeper intimacy after knowing them, they would never listen. They would try to kiss me on our first date..." Octavia explained, unwrapping the Heart Caramel and eating it. "I've tried several times, but that was the outcome of all. I presume I don't have to explain I had to dump them right after that. And they all thought I would love the kiss; that this time, with them, it would be different." She sighed, swallowing the sweet.

"Oh, the typical 'I'll fix you with my love', I see..." Octavia agreed with Bon Bon again. "I'm sorry for you, Octavia. I hope you can find somepony who fully understands you someday."

"Just like me, right? I am the perfect wife after all, ain't I?" Lyra said in a joking tone, leaning to her wife.

"Of course you are, my Heart" Bon Bon followed, kissing her wife.

Octavia looked at the couple with a soft smile on her face.

"Indeed" she thought, "It would be very nice to have somepony who truly loved me."

She looked at the caramel in her hooves, letting her sight unfocused.

"I just wonder… When?"


	2. Chapter 2

They stayed talking for some time but feeling tired and sleepy, they all went to their respective rooms before the clock stroked midnight.

"What are you thinking about?" Bon Bon asked her wife, seeing that she was quieter than normally.

"Nothing, just…" She explained while brushing her mane by the vanity. "It must be really hard for Octavia, you know. Having her personal space being invaded like that every time she tries to date."

"Ponies can be really mean sometimes. And some are just dumb." Bon Bon concluded. "But it's not like she is completely miserable for you to pity her so much, Heart. She is the best cellist in all of Equestria, has a big classy house in Canterlot's center and plays for the Royal Orchestra."

"And is so alone she has only two friends – you and I." Lyra said.

"Not everyone is as outgoing as you." Bon Bon tried to explain to Lyra, lying on the bed and pushing the blanket over herself. "I'm sure she's ok."

"If you say so…" Lyra turned off the light, slipped under the blanket too, and kissed Bon Bon. "Good night, my sweet."

"Good night, my heart." She replied, and both went to sleep.

Octavia was nowhere near sleep, though. She picked up all the strain papers: dozens and dozens of musical writings that led nowhere she wanted to go with her new song. Absolutely nowhere.

Nowhere.

She opened the cello's case and took the instrument out of it, trying one more time to find a way out of that block by playing the piece throughout, one more time.

She liked to call it "Sought Sonata", a piece made for ballet perform. She narrated it while playing.

It followed the story of a Pony who lost the ability to sing. After discovering it had been stolen, they start searching for it, and meet several other ponies who also lost some ability in the way. They team up, find the thief, and… That's when she gets stuck.

"It just wanted to be as good as the others, that's the reason for the stealing!"

Octavia heard somepony saying that from outside. She rapidly rested her cello, leaned on the window, and looked down.

The dim lights of the street didn't help at all – all Octavia could see was that the stranger used big glasses.

"Excuse me?" She said to the pony.

"Someponies aren't that good with some things. That doesn't mean they aren't worth." The stranger explained their line of thought. "You're just forgetting the basics. But great piece!" They complimented her. "Gotta go now, sorry for annoying!" They started to trot away from her.

"Wait!" She called, and the stranger stopped, looking back.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"Name's Vinyl." Sorry but I'm really late, bye!" And with that, Vinyl disappeared into the dance club next door. A party pony, it seemed.

How could they be so good with classical music, then? It seemed impossible to Octavia, but…

She grabbed her cello again, and tried the stranger's take on the piece. Having in mind that the thief was only jealous of the other ponies, giving them a sorrowful, guilty tune…

It fitted perfectly. Octavia loved the new piece, and rushed to write it all down.

In a matter of minutes, a piece that took months only to be stuck by the end was finally complete.

She looked at the papers, with all of its musical notes and markings. Finished.

She had to thank Vinyl.

Octavia didn't even get her coat. She knew how dance clubs were, and she definitely didn't like them, at all. Loud music, sweating ponies, strong drinks, flashing and confusing lights. No fresh air. She planned to just find and thank Vinyl, and go back home right after.

Oh she was wrong.

She entered the club, and as usual, it was packed. Octavia could barely move in such a crowd, and the loud music made her sensitive ears ache. She stopped an olive pony to ask.

"Hello, excuse me." She had to scream to be heard. "Do you, by any means, know a pony named Vinyl in this party?"

"Sorry miss, but haven't ever heard that name."

She sighed. She was already sweating from the heat, and felt very annoyed by so many people touching her so much. That's why she hated to be in crowded places.

She tried to ask again.

"Excuse me, but do you know somepony named Vinyl?"

The pony laughed.

"You don't come here often, do you?"

"Well, I didn't realize it was that obvious." She admitted. "Why?"

He pointed to the letters that glowed behind the DJ's mixing desk. It read "Pon-3" in flashing blue neon lights.

"That's Vinyl's stage name. We're all here to listen to her beats."

"… You cannot be serious…"

"Relax and enjoy the show. She's the best Dubstep DJ in all of Equestria, miss!"

"No, you don't understand!-" But the pony was already gone.

She didn't understand. She had nothing against the pop songs, but there was a deep difference between listening to Dubstep and listening to Classical music. Your brain and ears have to be trained to listen to the complicated arrangements in the later. But for popular music, the basi-…

Oh. The basic would do.

Suddenly, the crowd started cheering ridiculously loud. Octavia looked to where everyone was: the DJ's mixing table. But now, somepony was actually using it.

Vinyl.

"Are you ready to party!?" She asked, and everyone screamed even louder.

There she was, Vinyl. Her purple custom glasses reflecting the many other light colors in the club. Her blue mane swinging with her head by the beat of her songs, the sweat making it glue into her light colt. Everyone cheering, and jumping off the ground, even higher, by the recurrent "drop the bass!" she would put in the middle of them.

But Octavia didn't notice any of that. All she could see was the passion in Vinyl's movements. She loved playing her songs. She loved playing for such an animated crowd. She loved every part of that performance. Every single one.

Octavia also loved playing the cello, since she was very young, but…As her parents had invested so much on her musical instruction, she felt obligated to pay them with a good title. That's when her instrument became more of a job than a passion.

And seeing Vinyl there, so involved in the beat, lured by a melody she created herself, driving all those ponies mad every time she "dropped the bass"…

Octavia missed that feeling.

Vinyl took her glasses off, putting it on her head, behind her ears. Her magenta eyes glowed in awe, just like it was her first performance ever. Hardly ever, but she seemed so excited, nevertheless…

She smiled widely, seeming to identify somepony in the crowd.

"Hey Bowtie Cellist." She spoke in the microphone, the music still playing. "I didn't know you were so eclectic with music.

Octavia started sweating cold. She gulped, all eyes on her. It made her even more self-aware.

Noticing her discomfort, Vinyl tried to help.

"How about some ice cold soda? Larry, clear the way for her, will you?"

A big stallion opened the door to the hallway, were all the staff was working. Vinyl had just invited Octavia for a drink in her room.

Everypony let out an "smooth one!", looking even more at Octavia.

"Never mind that!" Octavia shouted, irritated and angry, dashing through the front door, going home as fast as she could.

She just couldn't do it anymore! All that heat, loudness, ponies everywhere. And that invitation…

Octavia was wrong about Vinyl, after all. She was just one more for the list of disrespectful dates.

Why did it have to be so hard for her?

Already by her home's door, she let a deep sigh, and filled her lungs with the refreshing night breeze. Tears had streamed down her face, and she didn't even realize. She entered her home, and reaching her room, she untied her bowtie and wrapped herself on her blankets, waiting for sleep to come.

But from her bed, she could see the sheets of paper with Sought Sonata's notes written on it.

She hadn't been fair with Vinyl, she admitted. It was a dance club, most ponies are there for one-night-stands. She was the odd one there, and Vinyl just innocently admitted she too was ok with one-night stands.

"Bowtie Cellist?"

Octavia didn't even breathe. She could hear Vinyl from the open window of her room. There was a moment of silence, but she was still there.

"If you're there, I just wanna say I'm sorry for that, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." Vinyl apologized.

"Anyways… I'm not gonna bug you anymore, you don't have to worry. Whatever I did, I'm really sorry. Seriouly."

Octavia's mind was in trouble. Give Vinyl a chance or not? Would she try to touch her even if she said it wasn't ok to? Was this one going to end badly too?

"Goodbye." Vinyl was leaving. She had to decide.

Octavia moved silently trough her room, reaching the window. She looked outside.

"Tomorrow." She almost whispered, but Vinyl had a sharper hearing than she thought, and turned around with glimmering eyes of happiness.

"I'm so s-"

"Tomorrow." She repeated, cutting Vinyl midsentence. "At Salt and Pepper, lunchtime."

"I'll be waiting! But…"

"Yes?"

"I don't really know your name yet, Bowtie Cellist." She smiled.

"Octavia Melody." She introduced herself, giggling right after.

Vinyl went speechless.

"You gotta be kidding me… _The_ Octavia Melody? The Official Royal Cellist?" She couldn't believe.

Octavia giggled again. "Are there others?" And with that, she closed the curtains, going back to bed.

Wrapped in her blankets again, she could hear Vinyl happily trotting away. She smiled.

But Octavia was still concerned about Vinyl accepting her demisexuality. She was very nice, letting her club only to apologize to her, still…

Would she be the first one to respect her?

Would it _be a finally_?

Octavia started humming the last part of her Sought Sonata, that one part Vinyl had helped her.

"_Someponies aren't that good with some things. That doesn't mean they aren't worth it."_

And with the last movement of the piece, an allegretto, she softly went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

A new day came, and Octavia was the first one to wake up, as she had to go rehearse for the whole day. A big performance by the Orchestra was coming up, and everypony had to be playing their assigned parts flawlessly.

Including their individual pieces.

Not long after she put the breakfast table on, Lyra and Bon Bon appeared, both with bed hair. They would only start their shopping spree by lunchtime, anyways.

"Good morning to you. Did you sleep well?" Octavia asked, greeting them.

"Like a rock!" Lyra admitted, sitting down, grabbing some food to eat.

"Your sleep is always deep, my heart." Bon Bon commented.

"Oh, yes, I have to agree, Bon Bon." Octavia sat by their side, picking some cookies and coffee. "She once slept in the middle of a party. Literally. With the loud music and all." Octavia described. "We had to carry her home, as no matter what we tried, she simply wouldn't wake up."

"Ha, how have you never told me that story, Lyra?" Bon Bon asked her wife.

Lyra hesitated for a second, thinking.

"I don't remember it, that's why." She said. "Though I do remember thinking I teleported myself home that night."

They all laughed.

"Honestly, I could have had a better night yesterday. I heard some ponies talking outside; they kept me awake until late." Bon Bon confessed.

Octavia froze for a moment. Bon Bon heard her and Vinyl talking.

Lyra recognized the desperate expression Octavia made, and connected the dots.

"Tavi… I know that look." She said.

"What do you mean?" Octavia tried to play the ignorant. Big mistake.

"Who were you talking to last night, huh?" She asked.

"W-what you're talking about? I didn't-"

"Just spit it out, girl. We won't judge." Lyra promised.

Octavia knew there was no way back now.

She didn't want to say she had a date with somepony – specially a DJ pony (Lyra would mock Octavia for eternity. But Bon Bon had heard their conversation late at nighttime, and Lyra uncovered her already. It was a dead end street.

"I've… I've met this mare yesterday." She said it, looking straight at her coffee cup.

"That late? How exactly did that happen?" Bon Bon asked, surprised and curious about this story too.

"She was passing by when she heard me struggling to finish my cello composition, so she called me to the window, and gave me some help. That's all." Octavia took a sip from her cup.

"And now you have a date with her cause you got really interested, and is hoping it works this time." Lyra said, as if she already knew it.

"How-" Octavia asked.

"You were so focused on her you let your coffee spoon stain your towel." Lyra explained, getting up from the table. "I've only seen you do that when talking about a very important concert you'd be playing. And that was once."

Spot on.

"That's so good, Octavia! Why didn't you tell us sooner?" Bon Bon was happy for her friend.

"I don't know, I just…"

She just didn't want it to fail again. She wanted Vinyl to be the first one to understand her, but…

She was afraid.

Very afraid.

* * *

Octavia left home not long after breakfast, and left the couple alone to go rehearse with the rest of the Orchestra.

Her head was full of thoughts on the way to it. Most of them had the words "Vinyl", "understand" and "date".

It was a lot of pressure, you know. Although she didn't personally mind not having any special somepony, everypony was expected to have one at some point in their lives.

Still, she hat to go to those rehearsals to help the newer musicians with their parts, as she was already prepared and, being a veteran, her help was very valuable.

She opened the door, to meet several ponies tuning their respective instruments. Greeting everyone in the room, she spotted Noteworthy in the middle of the saxophones, and headed to him.

Noteworthy was one of the newest faces around there; recently graduated with his saxophone, he surely had some talent. He was the closest Octavia coworker.

"Good morning, Miss Octavia! How are you today?" He asked, noticing her coming closer.

"Excellent, Noteworthy. And you?" Octavia asked politely, returning his exited smile.

He made her remember her own first year at the Orchestra, always full of energy and will.

"Great as well! Although I could use some of your help, miss, if that's not much to ask." He confessed with a nervous smile.

"Of course not, I'd be glad to; as a veteran, that's what I'm here for anyways." She answered.

And by being so involved by the music and repeating fragments of the pieces, her mind eventually got cleansed of those worrying thoughts, and became filled with the passion for her work. By the time the maestro announced lunch break, she was as light as a feather. She looked around at her workplace, at her coworkers, at her precious cello.

And she smiled.

It didn't matter if it didn't work, again. Why was she even worrying about what others thought about her, especially strangers?

She had the job of her dreams, which paid her well enough to have a spacious house in the heart of Canterlot. She had marvelous friends who, although she didn't see as often as she'd like to, were true and loyal. They wanted her to be happy: to be with someone who understood her.

She enjoyed every bit of her life as it was. And if it wasn't a decent enough pony, It wouldn't matter if there wasn't one more pony there, she would still be very happy as it was already.

So with her scarf on, she left the building, and trotted to the restaurant where her date was already waiting for her in a table inside the cozy instalment.

Vinyl smiled widely.

But Octavia smiled even wider, so more sure of herself than ever.

* * *

Vinyl was so happy to see Octavia coming in, she even stood to welcome her.

"Octavia! I'm so glad you actually came." She confessed, laughing nervously when realizing she was up.

"Why wouldn't I?" Octavia asked, intrigued, pulling her scarf off her and sitting on the other side of the round table. "We did agree on meeting here at this time, didn't we?"

"Heck, yeah, but…" Vinyl sat down again. She had her custom glasses holding her mane back today. Her magenta eyes glowed in awe. "You're Octavia, the greatest cellist ever! I mean, it's an honor even to be talking to you, you know…"

"Haha, I'm far from being the 'greatest cellist ever'. But I still appreciate your words, Vinyl. Thank you very much." Octavia blushed a little bit from so much praising. She was indeed a very good cellist, but not so great, as Vinyl saw her.

"So, what were you doing this morning?" Vinyl asked, resting her chin in her hooves, with her smile still on.

"There you go, ladies." The waiter handed the menus and left.

"Oh. I was rehearsing with the Orchestra for tonight's presentation." Octavia answered like it was nothing, looking at the menu.

"Yeah, working with all the most talented musicians of Equestria, like Jazzy Strings and Sizzling Wood is nothing too big, huh?" Vinyl joked.

"Oh, Vinyl, you see…" Octavia was about to explain it, but a question came to her mind and had to be answered. "I'm sorry for not answering it right now, but I'm just so curious about this thing, would you mind answering something for me first?" She asked instead.

"Ok, why not?" She agreed.

"Well, I don't mean it as an offence, but… As a popular music composer, you…" She had a hard time putting the question up.

"I couldn't be trained to listen to classical music enough to help you finish the piece?" Vinyl guessed what Octavia was trying to say.

"Yes, I mean, I'm not saying it's inferior or anything. They are just two different languages with the same root, if you can understand what I'm saying." She explained. "I myself have no idea when a popular song is good or not, to be honest."

Vinyl laughed.

"That's not the first time I got that, Octavia, no worries." She confessed. "The thing is, I've been trained in classical music since I was only a filly."

"Really?" Octavia was interested in the story.

"Yeah! I dropped out of the conservatory I went to years ago, but you know. That thing gets stuck in your head and never leaves!" She said, patting her own head with a silly face. Octavia laughed.

"I presume you play a classical instrument, having been in a conservatory?" Octavia asked.

"Where do you think I've learnt to switch sounds on and off, and push buttons so fast in my remixing table?" Vinyl pretended to play a piano, tapping their table fast. "I wasn't good with following those hard sheets, though. Improvising has always been into my blood!"

"You were a pianist!" Octavia was a little surprised, actually. "Well, you've got to play something for me someday. I'd love to hear your talents in an area I'm used to, I must say!"

"Of course." She smiled softly.

Vinyl stopped her tapping the table, and looking deeply into her eyes, put a hoof on Octavia's resting one.

"I'd love to."

Octavia pulled both her hooves to her body almost instantly, letting her menu drop. The romantic mood Vinyl thought was there instantly lowered to freezing degrees. The other customers all stopped talking because of the loud noise the menu did when hitting the table, and they all focused on the two mares at the corner.

That was it. Octavia had to explain everything to Vinyl now, and Luna knows how she would react.

She took a deep breath, and let the crowd go back to their respective routines. Vinyl looked nervous, but didn't dare to say anything.

She let her breath out, looking deeply at Vinyl.

Octavia really liked talking to Vinyl, and found her to be a great friend. She didn't want to lose her. But she couldn't fake her romantic feelings either.

"I-I'm sorry Oc-" She tried to explain herself, but Octavia interrupted her.

"No, Vinyl, it's me who should apologize." She explained, raising a hoof. "I should have told you about it earlier, but I got distracted and forgot about it."

"What… What do you mean?" Vinyl was confused. Worried, even.

Octavia, on the other side, looked like she was in pain.

Pain from the insecurity.

Pain from another probable failed attempt.

But she had to do it.

"I'm demiromantic, Vinyl." Octavia finally let it out, with a deep sigh following.

Vinyl stared blankly at the cellist.

"Demi-what?" Her confusion grew bigger.

No wonder. The concept of demisexuality was far from being known. Still, Octavia had already had that conversation so many times that the casual explanation came naturally.

"It simply means that I only feel comfortable with romantic gestures after being friends with the pony for a while." She tried to smile.

"So, you don't like dating strangers?" She innocently asked.

"No, that's not it." Octavia thought in a better explanation. "I'm fine dating strangers. All I ask for is that we don't have any romantic intimacy, that's all."

The worries in her face vanished, and her smile came back on.

"Gosh!" Vinyl let out a relieved sigh. "Why didn't you say that earlier?" She asked.

"Well, I must say I got really interested as our conversation went by, and I completely forgot to tell you." Octavia admitted.

"Then I'm still good with you?" Vinyl asked. "Sorry for trying to hold your hoof, by the way. But I had no idea, you know. I hope you're not too pissed off." She said, opening her menu, shuffling it.

"No, I's ok, you had no idea about it, indeed…" Octavia opened her menu too, following Vinyl.

"So, I was thinking the hay salad would be a good one for now. What do you say?" Vinyl had already started choosing their meal from it.

But Octavia hadn't taken her eyes off her: a part of her still didn't believe.

"Just…" She hesitated. "Are you absolutely sure you won't try to kiss me before I have to head back to work?" Octavia asked behind her menu, disregarding Vinyl's meal choice.

Vinyl closed hers, rested it on the table, and raised one of her hooves, as she was about to promise for a judgment.

"I hereby promise that I will not touch Miss Octavia Melody unless given her, and only her, permission!"

Octavia giggled.

"Do you want a written copy too? You know, it to remind you that I'll never ever ever touch you without your permission and stuff like that." Vinyl joked.

"It's already good enough, thank you very much, Vinyl." She giggled again.

And so, they had their lunch: an amazing vegetable soup, sided with warm bread and hot beverages.

They had just finished everything up when Octavia had to go back to work. They paid the bill, and Vinyl walked Octavia to her destination.

"Thank you very much for coming with me, Vinyl." Octavia said when she found herself already by the door. They came talking, and she lost track of time.

"No problem. I had a great time, you know." Vinyl admitted. "See you sometime."

"See you." Octavia said, opening the door and entering.

Vinyl adjusted her scarf around her neck, and begun to trot back home. But as soon as she turned around, she heard Octavia again.

"Wait, Vinyl!" She asked. Vinyl looked back immediately.

"What happened?" Vinyl asked, surprised.

Octavia reached her, and gave a nice, warm hug on Vinyl.

"Thanks for keeping your promise." She said, hugging her tighter.

"Hey, you don't have to thank me, that's the least I could do!"

But as the they were looking at each other again, Vinyl could see Octavia's watery eyes. She was so happy she could cry.

"I mean it, Vinyl!" She was smiling widely. "You… You were the first one to keep the promise by the end of the date. So, yes, thank you so much!"

"Gosh, you were really unlucky with your old dates, weren't you?"

"I… I cannot say they were the best, no." Octavia admitted, giggling. She had never been a winner in the love game.

"Well, I hope I can change it! I'm a mare of my word, I can guarantee that." She smiled too.

"You have already changed it, Vinyl."

And with another hug, Octavia opened the door again. She talked once more to Vinyl from it.

"See you at the Heart Warming's Presentation?" Octavia invited her.

"Will you be playing that solo piece?" Vinyl asked.

"Definitely."

"Wow, you finished it right on time, didn't you?"

"I work well on a tight schedule." She giggled.

"Haha. Ok, see you tomorrow night!" Vinyl accepted the invitation.

"See you!"

Octavia trotted back to work, but her agile hooves moved the bow without conscious thinking. Noteworthy was the first to notice how bright she was that evening.

"Miss Octavia, is anything, well, unusual? You look quite off today, if I may say." He said, giggling.

"Oh, Noteworthy, do not notice me. It's just that… Things seem to be finally working on my personal life, that's all." She smiled.

Yes. Things seemed to be working.

Was she in love? No.

But she liked Vinyl's company. She was a charismatic and outgoing mare, and Octavia liked their conversations about various topics.

Would she be in love, eventually?

Well, that…

Only time can say.


	4. Chapter 4

Lyra and Bon Bon had already done their shopping and were already back by the time Octavia got home. They were writing the names of their Ponyville friends on their gifts by the fireplace as Octavia placed her scarf on the hook.

"Welcome back, Octavia." Bon Bon welcomed. "How was rehearsal today?"

"Forget rehearsal, how was your date, that's the question!" Lyra said, putting the gifts aside. "Spit it out, girl! I wanna know every single detail!"

"Well, Lyra, I must say…" Octavia began. "It was quite good."

"Ha, I knew it! Do we have a winner? Yeah we do! Octavia's heart has an owner!" Lyra shouted.

Octavia rolled her eyes, smiling.

"I'm not in love, Lyra." She explained.

"Aw snap! And there was I thinking we would have another marriage coming up!" She joked.

"Give her a break, Heart." Bon Bon giggled. "But I agree you could give us a name, at least."

"It's Vinyl. Vinyl Scratch." Octavia said, sitting by them on the couch.

"And how was it? Did she kiss you too or what?" Lyra was desperate for details.

Octavia giggled, relieved.

"I thought I'd never say it, but… No!" She giggled again, still not believing it.

"No kidding!?" Lyra was surprised.

"That's great news, Octavia! I'm really happy for you!" Bon Bon said.

"Yes, I'm also very happy." Octavia confessed. "And her response to my demisexuality was even surprising for me."

"She was tots ok with it?" Lyra asked.

"Yes!" Octavia agreed. "No questions at all. She even promised not to touch me if I don't give her permission. She made me speechless."

"Ha, now that's some improvement from your last dates, isn't it?" Lyra said.

"Indeed, it is." She let out a relieved sigh. "And I'm really happy for it!"

Bon Bon giggled.

"Yes, Bon Bon?" Octavia asked.

"Oh, me?" She said. "Don't mind me, I was just thinking."

"'Bout what?" Lyra asked.

"I, by no means, can say what's going on until I meet the mare, but… From what you've said to us, Octavia… Vinyl is in love at first sight with you."

"What?" Octavia was surprised, and confused.

"Deep love, I say." Lyra commented.

"Would you care to explain?" Octavia asked them.

"It's very sad, but very reasonable why your previous dates all went so bad for you, Octavia. The usual pony really likes intimacy; it's something normal for them. They expect a kiss by the end of their first date, if it goes well." She began.

"That, every piece of media has already told me, Bon Bon." Octavia said. That was one of the many unspoken rules of their society."

"Exactly, Octavia. For Vinyl to respect your orientation so blindly, without a single question… As I've said, I'm only speculating here, but… I think she's in love with you already."

"Well then… For Luna's mane… How should I even respond to that?" Octavia was very confused on what to do now.

"There's no set response to it. Only you can know what to do now, Octavia." Bon Bon explained.

Some hours later, after all the gifts had been labeled, they all went to their bedrooms. Octavia had rehearsal again the next day, but as hard as she tried to shut her eyes, she just couldn't.

What Bon Bon had said about Vinyl that evening was still stuck in Octavia's head, keeping her from sleeping.

It just felt so unfair… How somepony had to be in love with other pony to respect one's life choices. And although, if Vinyl was really in love with her, she felt flattered…

It still made her very unquiet.

Feeling she wouldn't be sleeping soon anyways, she headed for her large window, and opened it. The snow was still glowing in the full moonlight. The cold breeze made her shiver a little, but it was nothing to her fur.

She stood there, quietly looking at the moon. And what a moon it was. She felt like playing a little, but Bon Bon and Lyra were already sleeping, and know the light sleeper Bon Bon was, she refrained from it.

"Am I in the middle of something?" Octavia heard a voice from the street.

"Vinyl!"

It was her, with a scarf around her neck, looking at Octavia. From the looks of it, she had just arrived.

"Hey! Pretty night, ain't it?" She said, realizing Octavia was looking at the moon.

"Yes, very pretty indeed…" Octavia giggled. "What are you doing here at this time?"

Vinyl pointed to the dance club by the street corner.

"Heading for work." She smiled. "But aren't you who should be sleeping by now? It's hella late."

"I've always been a fan of the night, to be honest…" Octavia confessed. "And I also had a thought keeping me away from sleep…" She let it slip, sighing.

"What thought?" Vinyl asked, smiling.

Octavia froze.

Should she tell Vinyl what Bon Bon had said? Ask Vinyl if she was indeed in love with her?

"Are you ok, Octavia?" Vinyl asked, looking at Octavia getting a concerned expression.

"Yes, it's just…Well…"

She hesitated.

"Hey, you can tell me whatever is bugging you." Vinyl said.

Octavia thought for a second if asking it was prudent or not. And she concluded that, well… Was it a big deal?

"Are you in love with me?" She asked it directly. Straight to the point.

Vinyl wasn't expecting such a question, and she stuttered before answering.

"Is that a trick question?" She laughed nervously.

"Not really, I was just… I mean… Even if we get to be best friends over time, it's not a hundred percent secured I can correspond to your feelings if you feel like so.

It's not even near to a hundred percent, but she kept that thought to herself.

Vinyl had to stop for a moment, to both put herself together again, and think.

"Yeah…" She came to a conclusion after a moment. "A little bit, but… I am…"

Octavia didn't respond. She couldn't think of a proper response; what she was feeling couldn't be put into words.

They both stood there, letting the cold winter breeze be the only one speaking. Vinyl adjusted her scarf. She had to be at the club already, but that conversation was more important than getting on time to work.

"Vinyl, I… Well, I'm afraid I can't-" Octavia begun.

"I know." Vinyl responded calmly. "But I still really like hanging out with you; as friends. So even if you don't ever fall in love with me too, I'd be glad to carry on our friendship, forever."

Octavia smiled.

"Wow. Are you real, Vinyl?"

"I think so." Vinyl giggled.

"Vinyl Scratch! What are you doing chitchatting? You're supposed to be working!" A big pony called from the dance club doors, seeming angry.

"Gee, I forgot I had to work! My boss is going to kill me!" And with that, Vinyl dashed through the street.

"See you tomorrow night?" Octavia asked, seeing she would be gone soon.

"How could I ever miss it!?" Vinyl assured, disappearing into the big building.

Octavia had a big smile on her face as she closed the window. Still thinking about the conversation, she found herself looking at the Sought Sonata's scores – all nicely organized and with a nice cover, prepared for the big show tomorrow.

And she realized how her being surprised by how Vinyl was so accepting was silly, actually. On that day that she had her help, Vinyl understood the sonata's character worth, even though it lacked a talent.

And, as she fell asleep that night, she wished everypony was like that.

Cause they all deserved respect, were they the most talented or the ones completely lacking one.


	5. Chapter 5

It was finally Hearth Warming's Eve. Outside Octavia's house, the crowd was even thicker than the usual. Most of them were late shopping for gifts, or having a good time with their families.

Bon Bon, Lyra and Octavia were all at the living room. The couple prepared to leave, packing their saddlebags with the many presents they bought in Canterlot.

"It's snowing quite a lot today…" Octavia noticed, looking through the front window. "Are you sure it's safe for you to travel?"

"Don't be a scared child, Tavi, we aren't walking for too long, and the train station is just by the corner." Lyra said. "We're gonna be ok, don't worry."

"Of course… Never mind me…" She sighed.

What Octavia really was is sad. Not scared, she knew their trip was going to be safe, but… Her only friends, who only visit her once a year, were already leaving. She already felt alone.

Lyra proceeded to hugging her friend one last time before they left.

"Aw Tavi, we'll miss you, you know! Don't forget to send us a letter one day or another, ok?" Lyra asked. "Don't get too much into that DJ to the point of forgetting us!"

"Oh Lyra…" Octavia smiled. "How was that sentence you always say again?"

"Leftovers for the kimono?"

"…What?"

"Oh!" She remembered. "Lady friends before girlfriends! Yeah!"

They all laughed.

"See you, girl." And Lyra left through the door.

Bon Bon had some time alone with Octavia.

"I'm actually glad you have somepony else, in town permanently now, Octavia." Bon Bon began.

"Why so?" Octavia asked.

"We get very worried about you throughout the year, as you rarely send us any letters. Lyra is constantly thinking about you, more than the normal, to be honest."

"Yes, I do send fewer letters than I should, I'm sorry… But my schedule is very tight."

"I completely understand, Octavia, so don't get too focused on that." Bon Bon smiled. "I'm just commenting Lyra is happy to know you're making other friends. And so am I. It's never bad to have someone to rely on in critical situations, and Vinyl is surely a trustworthy mare."

"How can you be so su-" Octavia was going to ask, but she realized how her friend could know Vinyl is a good friend. "Bon Bon… Have you listened to our conversation yesterday?"

"I actually saw it." Bon Bon confessed. "I'm sorry, but I have a very light sleep, and am very curious by nature. I'm also always right, if you know what I mean."

Octavia was not surprised, and sighed, smiling.

"Yes, you are."

Bon Bon saw the worries of a potential not corresponded love in Octavia's eyes, and had to reassure her friend.

"Don't worry. Whether you fall in love with her or not, both are equally wonderful situations. You shouldn't ever feel pushed into having a romantic relationship, Octavia, ever."

"I know, Bon Bon. Thank you very much for coming." Octavia said.

"Stay well; we'll keep in touch with you" Bon Bon said, going through the door. "Goodbye."

"See you, Tavi!"

Outside, Octavia waved at the couple that slowly mixed in the crowd.

She stood still for a couple of seconds in the steps of her door, just watching the endless movement of the ponies. The white snow was beautiful that day, just like little stars falling from the sky in daytime.

"Merry Hearth Warming's Eve!"

Vinyl pulled Octavia out of her thoughts. She was standing right next to her, wearing accompanying headphones to her scarf.

"Vinyl!"

"Sorry, did I surprise you?" She giggled.

"Not really, just… You just took me off guard, that's all." She smiled. "Merry Hearth Warming's Eve for you too."

Octavia noticed Vinyl's headsets were still playing songs in her mp3 player, and got a little closer to hear what she was listening to. Vinyl blushed a little from the closeness.

"Is that… Hm…" An inch close to the headphone, she could finally recognize the song. "Minuet in So Major?"

"Spot on." Vinyl said. "One of the few pieces I can play without reading the score."

"Oh yes, Vinyl, this reminds me I still have got to see you playing the piano, as you promised."

"Anytime we get near one!" Vinyl agreed.

"Would right now be too inconvenient?" She asked.

"Now?" Vinyl was a little surprised.

"Why, yes. I happen to own an old piano." She explained.

Vinyl thought for a moment. She had nothing else to do, and it was her day off.

"I think it wouldn't hurt to play right now, yeah." She agreed.

Octavia opened the door to her house, and waited for Vinyl inside.

"Follow me." She smiled, inviting her friend in.

"Don't mind if I do!"

Vinyl was openmouthed when she saw how big Octavia's house was. From the street, it looked tall, having its two floors, but when you actually come inside, you see that its sleek silhouette is only the entrance hall for it. Octavia lived in a mansion.

The hall came to the big, spacious living room, full of rococo stylized furniture, and its enormous fireplace facing the front door. To their left, Vinyl saw the dining room, and realized the house (she thought it was a whole house) she had always passed by those last years, was actually only a single room of Octavia's.

Octavia continued through one of the staircases to the top floor, where all the bedrooms were. Vinyl lost the count by the sixth door they passed by. They stopped at one by the end of the corridor, and found one of the most lonesome rooms Vinyl had ever seen. Vast, as the others, but without any furniture at all. The only thing that it contained was the piano, covered in a big white sheet.

"Wow…" She let it slip. "Your place is huge! How many siblings do you have to need so many bedrooms?" She asked innocently, imagining they were all working by that time of the day, and that they filled the many other bedrooms.

"Actually…" Octavia said, pulling the sheet from the piano. "I'm an only child."

"What!?" Vinyl was shocked. "Well at least your parents live with you, right?"

Octavia was about to correct her, but her expression said everything Vinyl needed to hear.

"They live in my hometown, Los Pegasus. The princesses gave me this house, as I am part of their personal instrument players." She explained, sitting in the piano's chair.

"Don't you get… You know, lonely?" Vinyl asked, sitting by Octavia's side.

"Not really." She said, smiling. Vinyl got even more surprised.

"Well I would!" Vinyl confessed. "But I still live with my four siblings and my grandparents, so I'm not sure I count."

Octavia giggled.

"I'm always rehearsing with the Orchestra, so I'm never too long in here." She explained.

Octavia's hooves started playing strain notes on the old, but very good piano. Vinyl couldn't help noticing how beautiful she was, subtly moving as the rhythm led her.

"Do you know any Chopony piece we could play together?" She asked, and snapped Vinyl out of her thoughts.

"Uh… Sure! Hm… Let me see…"

Vinyl started to play the accompanying part of a four hooves piece, swiftly pressing each key. She was a natural, Octavia noted while starting to play the melody of the song.

"Good choice." She said.

Vinyl only smiled, and continued to play.

[ watch?v=5nQt5ww2Cu4]

In the single minute they played the minuet Vinyl chose, the mood of the room had changed drastically. Vinyl had such a talent; the notes flowed from the piano swiftly, and lighted everything around them.

"My… That was amazing, Vinyl!" Her talent amazed Octavia. "I had no idea you could play that well."

"Ha, that was nothing, look at you! Good at the cello _and _piano. You were amazing too." Vinyl said. "No wonder you're the Official Royal Cellist and I'm just… A dance club DJ…"

Vinyl looked very down from making this point. Octavia could see her story reflecting on her magenta, teary eyes. A family that invested hundreds on her daughter's musical education, only for her to become a DJ.

Octavia could even see the hatred her parents had for her profession. Not everyone in the classical musical community is as accepting of the pop variant folks as Octavia is. Most of them still hold the preconception that they are all badly formed musicians, which is extremely erroneous.

But Vinyl loved what she did, she was living her dream. That could never be something for one to be ashamed of.

"Vinyl…" Octavia begun. "No offense to your classical ability, but… I prefer your electro songs."

"Really?" Vinyl's soul lifted a little bit, Octavia noticed.

"Yes, really. Do you know why?" She asked.

"No?"

"I'll tell you, then." Vinyl listened closely. "Because even though you're amazing at both, the one you love doing is the pop one. And that's what matters – _your happiness_. Do not let others make you think the opposite."

Octavia held one of Vinyl's hooves, supportively.

"Thanks, Octavia." Vinyl's eyes started to get teary. "You… I've only know you for some days, and still… You're the first one I know that supports me in my job choice."

"How could I ever not support you?" She said, smiling. "I still remember the glow in your eyes in that performance I saw. It was splendid, and I hope you never lose that."

"Me too. I've gone through too much to ever give up on it." Vinyl giggled. "And today I'll see yours."

"Oh, the concert." Octavia remembered. "I do hope so."

"I have no doubt 'bout that. You will, I promise you." Vinyl assured, smiling.

They both giggled together.

That was the beginning of a wonderful, everlasting friendship.


End file.
